CROSSROADS
by keisuke18
Summary: aoshi and misao got married. they've got 2 daughters, keisuke and achiko. a tragedy happened in aoiya that separates them. aoshi thought that misao and her daughter achiko is dead. will they ever find them? REVIEW ONEGAI!
1. Default Chapter

New Era Part 1  
  
One morning Aoshi and Misao are having their breakfast in the dining room when  
  
"KEISUKE! Bring back my slippers!" an energetic girl ran towards her sister with angry eyes.  
  
"well, try to catch me first" keisuke stick out her tongue at her sister. Aoshi looked at misao who was still eating her food. "misao?" aoshi asked "what this two reminded you of?"  
  
"well...um...I don't know" misao answered. Aoshi smiled and said "they remind me of you when you was still a kid"  
  
misao closed her eyes and remembered the time when she was still young. She was training with the rest of the oniwabansuu and accidentally hit okina with her kunai "those times..." Misao murmured then she opened her eyes and found aoshi pulling keisuke and achiko away from each other. "those times will never come back but it always give way to the new..." She uttered to herself.  
  
"KEISUKE! Where did you hide my slippers?" achiko shouted furiously  
  
"BLE! I won't tell you' keisuke stuck out her tongue again  
  
"now you two stop this fight or else a bakemono will get you!"  
  
"BA..KEMONO?!" achiko and keisuke asked  
  
"well" aoshi started his story "it was like this, the bakemono is a large...OUCH!" a huge lump grew on his head "Don't tell scary stories like you did to me when I was still young!" misao shouted at aoshi very furiously. Aoshi just ignored misao and began massaging his lump. Misao pulled out her kunai and was about to throw it to aoshi when ochika ran in to them and said "aoshi! Misao quick! Prepare yourselves for battle!"  
  
"why?" misao asked  
  
"there are a bunch of criminals outside who just escaped from the prison cell and they're here to destroy aoiya!"  
  
aoshi brought his kodachis and misao changed from her kimono to er old ninja suit "oh yeah! I've been waitg for a long time to fight again!" misao said while packing her kunai. "No! Stay here and wait for me" aoshi stopped her "WHAT! WHY?" misao asked. "stay here and protect the kids" aoshi argued. "but" misao said. "no buts! Just stay here!" aoshi ordered and he went outside. Keisuke and are hiding under the futon, shaking  
  
"oh.. this is where my slippers are" achiko held out her slippers and put it in her foot.  
  
"I knew, I shoudn't have hide it in here" keisuke murmured  
  
misao looked at the two shaking lumps under the futon. "those scardy cats" she walked owars them and pulled the futon, then she was hit by a flying sandal. She fell down twirly-eyed. "mommy" achiko knelt down beside her "keisuke look at what you've done to her"  
  
"well I thought she was a bakemono" keisuke knelt beside her sister  
  
"what should we do?" achiko asked but her sister had disappeared  
  
"keisuke? Keisuke?" achiko walked around the house then she found her sister carrying a pail of water  
  
"keisuke what's that thing for?"  
  
"well I saw our neighbor threw a pail of water into their parents face to wake tem up"  
  
"shall we try it?" achiko asked  
  
"sure" then they pour the water in to poor misao's face  
  
"what the.." misao looked around and saw her daughters standing beside her "what happened?" she asked. "well" achiko started the story but keisuke continued it "a huge bakemono fell into your face and to revive you we splash water ino your face"  
  
"bakemono?" misao asked confusingly  
  
"bakemono huh?" achiko asked  
  
"well I have to lie, I don't want her to get angry she is much scarier than a bakemono" keisuke answered 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
"Aoshi has been gone for a couple of hours" misao started worrying  
  
"mom don't worry father is just ok" achiko calmed her mother down  
  
"keisuke pls. take care of things while I'm away ok" miao turned to her older daughter  
  
"sure" keisuke replied  
  
then misao jumped and disappeared. "well mom is away. We better hide under the futon" and a little while they heard footsteps coming their way  
  
"keisuke I'm scared" achiko shivered  
  
"don't worry I'm here" keisuke answered  
  
the old man opened their futon and they both shouted at him and they began running in separate ways.  
  
"come out, come out where ever you are" the man said  
  
"there you are!" the creepy odd-looking slasher shouted as he saw keisuke under the table holding a broom. "WHAA!!" keisuke shouted as she ran towards the back door. She was about to reach it when the man caught her left foot and pulled her towards him. "let go you ugly bakemono!" she yelled waving her broom furiously. "BAKEMONO HUH?" the man sneered. He was about to hit keisuke whena flying slipper hit his head.  
  
"let go.. you.. big monster!" achiko said angrily. The man dropped keisuke and walk towards achiko. "start praying kid!" he said. Then suddenly keisuke bit his right leg. "ACHIKO RUN!" she shouted,. Without double- thinking achiko run towards the back door. "keisuke hurry up! She called back. Keisuke who was busy biting the man's leg quickly left the man in crouching pain. "GO!! NOW!!" keisuke said at achiko. Achiko opened the door and he both of them went outside. Everything was a mess. "WHAA!!" achiko started to cry. "what!" keisuke asked. "I forgot my doll" achiko replied. Keuske looked at her sister. She hated to see her sister cry. "don't worry I'll get it" she said. Achiko rubbed her eyes. "you will?" she asked keisuke. Keisuke nodded. "but don't leave me behind" achiko added. "don't worry I'll be back soon, I promise" keisuke assured her "just hide in here" she added leading achiko into an empty barre'. "ok" achiko said and hide inside it.  
  
Keisuke took one last look at the barrel and walked towards inside the house. S she enetere inside she looked inside and found the house empty. She quickly ran towards their room and picked achiko's doll lying on thefloor. When she finally went outside the room, the slsher appeared infront of her. "you're gonna pay kid!" he shouted as he raised his sword to cut her into pieces, bt nothing happned. Keisuke romonved her hands on her face and saw aoshi had already stabbed the man. The man's blood was sprinkled all over her body. "where's your sister?" aoshi asked as he carried keisuke on his hands. "she's in the barrel hiding" keisuke replied. The both of them went outside. Keisuke went down from aoshi's hand and run towards the varrel. She looked inside it and saw nothing. "she's not here!' she called out. Aoshi looked inside and saw nothing."where could she be!" aoshi murmured. He was about to go back inside when seven people woth swords busted through the bak door. Aoshi quickly drawed his kodachi and attacked thos people. Keisuke saw how aoshi killed all of them. Fear and confusion, drained standing behing the barrel. Aoshi went outside the house and looked for misao. The whole town was in chaos. When aoshi went back, he saw their house wason fire. "MOMMY! ACHIKO!" keisuke shouted as she too saw her their house on fire.  
  
There was nothing they can do. Aoshi looked down woth a broken heart." Misao... achiko" he thought " I know you're alive.. I'm sorry if I have to do this"  
  
"daddy where's momoy and achiko? Keisuke cut in. aoshi just looked down at her with his cold icy blue eyes. Keisuke too, looked at him with her icy- blue eys and quickly looked down as if she read aoshi's mind. With misao and achiko nowhere to be found theywere forced to flee in he mountains in Hokkaido.  
  
======10 years have passed======  
  
achiko-age 13 keisuke and hikaru- age 14 linshishu and jijiri-age 15 hisheri, kyori-age 14 zaoro-age 15  
  
"keisuke!! Wake up!! A tall gray-eyed boy yelled as he entered the room. Keisuke opened one icy-blue eyes and shut it again. "hey!!" you've been sleeping for already 14 hours!!" he called again, now pulling keisuke's leg. "cut it out jijiri!!" keisuke yelled. They boy stand up and stretched her body and walked outside. She saw jijiri preparing her breakfast. Jijiri is shishio makoto's son in other woman. He obtained his father sword skills. "I'm not eating!" keisuke said "fine!" jijiri replied. Keisuke went outside and the house and looked at the clear sky. "its another beautiful day" keisuke thought. "goodmorning!" a familiar vice greeted her. keisuke turned around and saw linshishu g\acrrying a pile of woods . Keisuke greeted him back. Linshishu has a dark-crown hair and deep-ocean blue eyes. He's the nephew of hiko seijuro and also knew the skills of his uncle. "you'e father is looking for you" he said. "Where is he?" keisuke replied. 'down the mountain, near the lake" he said. Keisuke nodded and walk out. "what could it be" keisuke thought a she reached the lake. She saw his father and walk towards him. Aoshi turned around and started their discussion. Back at the house, "what could they be talking of?" jijiri asked linshishu. I dunno, why are you asking me? Anyway!" linshishu replied "why is it bad to ask?" jijiri said half-shouting. "yes! It is!you mammoth!" linshishu shouted. "why you-!" jijiri was about to darw his sword when keisuke entered the room, looking very serious. "what happened to you?" linshishu asked "you looked like you're loosing in a gamble" he added. Keisuke sat on her futon and looked at them. "pack your things were leaving for aoiya tommorow" she said "that's good!" jijiri said "hey! What's wrong" he added. "nothing" keisuke replied. They spend the rest of theday planningwhat to do and packed their things. 


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
"Anyway!" linshishu broke the silence in the forest. The group was walking for 2 days already. "Why are we going to aioya anyway?" he added.  
  
Aoshi looked at him "I need to know something and we're going to visit your uncle hiko seijuro" he replied. Linshishu was about to ask one more question when keisuke hit her elbow on his ribs.  
  
"that's enough" she whispered "father doesn't like to answer so many questions" she added.  
  
Linshishu remembered when he was 6 years old. He asked aoshi so many nonsense questions like 'how far is the earth from heaven' and he got punished. He spend the rest of the day cutting woods. "yah... Sorry I forgot" linshishu replied.  
  
As they passed several large woods until they saw a very large tree with scratches on it. "we're near" aoshi said.  
  
"Good! Coz I'm hungry!" jijiri said. Keisuke took her kodachi and hit the wooden part on jijiri's head.  
  
"silence!" aoshi said to them. He looked aroundand took out his kodachi. Keisuke and the others also prepared themselves. Suddenly groups of slashers ame out of nowhere surrounding all of them "give us all your money and the girl" one of them said pointing at keisuke. "in your dreams fatso!" linshishu said. "You'll pay boy!" e replied, and start attacking them. Keisuke looked around and four men surrounded her. then one of them tried to slice into halves but she just evaded the attack and used the kaiten kenbu technique on him. Then she swirled around to slash the opponent on the back and used he omnyou hasshi on the other two. They were running towards her, perfectly aligned, so it was a fortune for her. meanwhile, jijiri scratched his sword on a huge rock creating a tornado of fire chasing the other men off. Linshishu was fighting the head of the group. He was perfectlyood or an amateur but the fight did not last long. linshishishu finish him off using the move called hiryu-jin, which his uncle taught him. The other slashers saw howgood they are and quickly ran away. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD COWS!" jijiri yelled. "what was that for? A warm up exercise?" linshishu asked aoshi. "those men think they're strong enough to rob people, they don't know who they'e dealing with" he replied. "c'mon we've got to get movin'" keisuke said "its getting dark she added.  
  
The sun set behind the beautiful green mountains giving way to the moon. They reach the town just in time for supper. "we're here" keisuke said to herself. They passed many houses and reach a small, simple restaurant, the shirobeko restaurant. When they were about to go inside a chilly voive called aoshi. All of them turned and saw saitoh hajime walking towards them. " I didn't know you'd came back here" he said. "I'm here for business" aoshi replied. "business?" saitoh said and let out a howl of laughter making keisuke shiver. Aoshi lokked at saitoh coldly. " you haven't done any business for years!" he said. "its not what I meant" aoshi sneered. Suddenly a brown haired girl with golden-yellow eyes, like saitoh's kept popping out fro saitoh's shoulder. Aoshi noticed her and said "saitoh, who's that snake behind you?" saitoh raised one eyebrow and replied "this is my daughter, hikaru" the brown-haired girl came out from saitoh's back and bowed politely. She remarkably looked like saitoh except that she was just wearing like an underwear. Her top dress was just bandages, like keisuke's only it was covered with green cloth. Meanwhile her skirt was just a two pieced cloth just to cover the front and back legs. The cloth was up to her knees and a robe was tied to her waist to prevent it form going down. Then jijiri and linshishu drooled over hikaru. Saitoh saw jijiri and linshishu and asked aoshi who those to morons are "jijiri and linshishu, this is my daughter keisuke" he replied. "another popsicle " saitoh said. "so lets go in" he added. Then the group went inside the shirobeko restaurant.  
  
The restaurant was filled with customers. The waitress assist them and lead them to a vacant seat. "finally! Food!" jijiri said. "shut up!" linshishu snapped. "go to another vacant seat" aoshi sait to keisuke. Keisuke nodded and lead her friends into another place. That night aoshi told saitoh why he was there. Meanwhile keisuke and the others spend the night eating. Hikaru and keisuke went well together while linshishu was still drooling over hikru. "you know what" jijiri whispered at linshishu. "what!" he murmured. "you're a pervert, disgusting low-life creature" jijiri replied. Linshishu's face went red and looked at jijiri "you're an idiot moron, bastard and a shit-eating fool" he said calmly. Keisuke and hikaru looked at them. " oh yeah! At least I'm not a pork-faced boy!" jijiri cut in. "at least, I am not an elephant" linshishu replied. Hikaru started to laugh but she was stopping it. "go to hell! Bastard!" jijiri yelled. "why don't you become a shit head on your next life!" linshishu yelled back . " you'll both become shit-heads on your next life if you don't stop I now" keisuke said. Jijiri and linshishu calmed down. Silence filled the atmosphere as all ofv them began to eat their desserts.  
  
"lets go" saitoh called hikaru making all of them jump. Hikaru looked back at her friends with an I-don't-want-to-go reaction. Saitoh noticed it and talked to aoshi one more time, telling him if hikaru can tag along with them. Aoshi approved and payed the bills. Saitoh left them saying that he got to go to work. Hikaru thanked her father and assumed that she'll be fine.  
  
They went to a small hotel and rest there for the whole night. Keisuke and hikaru stayed in one room while jijiri, aoshi and linshishu tooked the other. even keisuke and hikaru sleep in the other room, they can hera jijiri snores. As the dawn breaks, hikaru went up first. She woke keisuke and the two of them headed down after they took a bath. Not long, linshishu and jijiri followed them. "aoshi's gone" linshishu said. "he'll be back" keisuke replied. "what do we do?" jijiri asked her. "explore" hikaru replied. "Fine" linshishu said. The four of them went out exploring. As they reach the market place , hikaru bumped into a black-haired, Prussian- blue eyed girl "watch were your going!" she yelled. "sorry!" murmured hikaru. "don't you have any eyes!" she said. "Hey my friend already apologized isn't it enough?" keisuke cut in. "no its not!" the girl answered. "who the hell are you anyway!" linshishu yelled. 


End file.
